


Quicksilver and The Flash

by NostalgicNerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerd/pseuds/NostalgicNerd
Summary: These twins' lives are changed forever when they discover who their father is and a new place to call home. The Dhawan twins are two different people by all means, but they are connected in more ways than one.





	1. On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!

        The Dhawan twins looked over at each other, each with their signature smirk. August's hair fell over her shoulder in a braid, and Jake's was as messy as ever. Both had made the Track and Field team this year, and currently their team was looking to win the whole season. Both twins were very fast runners, and didn't mind it one bit. Quicksilver and The Flash people called them, despite the two fictional characters probably not knowing each other. Everything was going well, they had just started the race, and though some students were already tiring, August and Jake were not tired in the slightest. Like I said, everything was going well... until it wasn't, just like with most things the twins were involved with... something went wrong.


	2. 1- August

      Everything had been fine. I was racing, the feeling of doing something I enjoyed was within me, and suddenly the clear day grew stormy. I glanced in front of me, where my brother was running ahead, I tried to warn him... but light travels faster than even we do. A bolt of lightning struck my brother down right in front of me. The rest of the race stopped behind me, coaches were warning us to move off of the track, but I inched closer to my brother. I got on my knees, and shook my brother. A jolt of electricity from the bolt that had hit him flowed through me, but it felt like nothing more than static. 

     "Jake..." I started, but I got no response. "Jake! Jake!" He was passed out from the energy, but at the time I was worried he could be dead. For at that time, we both knew our mother to be dead. I could feel people pulling me away from my brother, and numerous medical personnel went to greet his body. I think my brother did die that day, just a little.

     Within a few hours I was allowed to visit Jake in hospital. He looked healthy as always, but a certain light seemed to be missing from his eyes. "Jake! I was so worried for you. I tried to-"

     "Why didn't you warn me, hah? I thought we had each other's backs," Jake spat coldly. 

     "But that's what I was trying to say! I was going to warn you, but lightning travels so fast!"

      "Nothing was faster than us, and now I cannot run."

      "What do you mean? You have to run!"

      Jake scoffed at me, something he had not done since we were children. "Tell that to my legs. They refuse to move."

      I gasped in realization. "You're legs are... you're paralyzed," I said rather dumbly. Jake just glared in response, he seemed so different now. "You'll come home with me still, won't you?"

     "I'm not sure. There's something I need to tell you. Before the race somebody told me I may get hurt. She told me she could take me somewhere safe, but I didn't want to go without you. We need to find her again."

     "You trust her? Why does she... why do _you_ think we need to go somewhere safe? I don't want to leave Newcastle!"

     "You saw the sky today too! It went from sunny to stormy so quickly. You really think that would happen any day? To anyone?"

     "Well... I suppose it was a bit strange, wasn't it?" I agreed with a sigh. I hate when Jake is right.

     "Then you agree. I can't leave until tomorrow, they won't let me. You need to find the girl I saw," He instructed.

     "Then I'll need to know more about her."

     "She had this crazy ginger hair, and there was paint on all her clothes! Just before our conversation ended she told me her name was Rachel."

     I nodded. "Right... Rachel," I mumbled. I was going to find Rachel at any cost, especially if that's what it took to see my brother happy again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
